


Pain

by awkquafina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, John gets into fights and Alex is over it, M/M, My First Work On AO3, el oh el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkquafina/pseuds/awkquafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought I told you to try to be more careful,” Alex deadpanned, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“I said I would try,” John spoke with sarcasm, and cocked a brow, lips curving up into a smirk, “I never said I would succeed.”</p><p>“John!"</p><p> </p><p>oneshot where John tends to get into fights and Alex deals with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

“You really need to start being careful, Jay,” Alex commented in a worried voice, and let his eyes peek up at John, through his long curls. Currently, he was dabbing a hydrogen-peroxide covered cotton ball to his boyfriend’s wounds for what was probably the fifth time this week. John got into these fights numerous times, and each time, he came away with a new scrape or cut or bruise. Alex was patching up a scrape on the side of John’s face right now, and putting one of those white gauzes over the area that was injured. “You’re going to end up in the hospital and I’m not gonna be there to be gentle with you.” The smaller boy pushed his sleeves back down and set everything back into his first aid kit, before standing up completely. The thought of John being hurt wasn’t appealing and neither was the thought of John hurting people. At this point, Alex was used to it, though, really.

“Calm down, princess,” was John’s response, voice cocky just like Alex had expected, “’tis a scratch, a scratch.” Alex couldn’t help but to roll his fucking eyes because really— did he seriously just quote Shakespeare while the younger was trying to make a serious point? “No, John, I’m being serious. You really need to stop getting into these fights all the time. Honestly, it’s a little…” he had started to roll his hands around in each other. What was the word? Not scary; they were far from scary. Scary at first, but routine as he got to know Laurens. “Worrying,” Alex had finished, the sleeves of his sweater rolled over his hands. Yeah, worried.

All John did was stand himself up and wrap his arms around the younger’s waist, and burrow his nose against soft dark hair. “I’ll be fine, baby, I promise.” Alex turned himself around in his boyfriends arms and stared up at him, somewhat challengingly. He really did want John to be fine, and honestly, it wasn’t like there was anything he could do about it, because he was small and the guys John fought were not. It wasn’t even that John was disliked in their community — he literally fought people for the fun of it. For the thrill of it. To keep Alex up at night, worried that John was going to break his nose and have the bone pressed hard enough and far enough to kill him because it lodged into his brain. Well, not exactly that part. John didn’t do that part on purpose; it sort of just happened because Alex worried quite a lot.

“If you’re sure,” Alex murmured, cheeks rosy.  
“I’m sure,” John chuckled, only pulling the boy closer.

Over the course of the next week, John really had been being careful. He understood the extent to which Alex worried, and he could understand why he did, too. Also, Alex was a tiny thing; he didn’t really want his boy to worry about him. John could handle himself, but Alex always insisted on patching him up.

Only, the funny thing was that this time, John was patching Alex up.

“What even happened?”

Alex was embarrassed — he was so fucking clumsy. What had happened was that he was trying to carry too many things all at once, and he couldn’t see over the items in his hands, and he thought he knew the layout of his house well enough to walk without looking at his feet. Apparently not, though; Alex had tripped over an extremely slight raise in the flooring. Not even a step, just a little raise, a little bump. Too embarrassed to say this out loud, especially in front of John, for fear of feeling stupid, he hid behind his hair and murmured. “I fell.”

John was pressing an ice pack to the bruise on Alex’s thigh, and pressing a kiss to the slight scratch on the bridge of the coffee eyed boy’s nose. Really, it was funny, kind of. Alex was so fragile, John wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap and keep him in a ball. “It’s funny,” John said; the context could be taken offensively, so before Alex could even start to get offended, John tacked on, “not that you fell, but that I’m patching you up, baby girl. You’re always fixing me.”

At this, the younger’s shoulders swung up, before small dimples had poked into his cheeks as his lips curled upwards at the corners. John always had some stupid, some dorky thing to say, and he loved him. All he could feel toward the elder was love, and tons and tons of affection. This in mind, Alex had shifted himself into John’s lap, and wrapped his arms around thin shoulders, and his legs around a matching thin waist. “Can we go watch a movie and make out? Or something?”

The way Alex’s demeanor had shifted from bashful to affectionate made John laugh a little; he was always sort of changing his thinking like that, out of random, and he couldn’t really say that he didn’t appreciate it. “Of course, baby girl.”

They spent the entire afternoon sharing kisses and playfully arguing over what movie to watch next, before they fell asleep on top of each other, heartbeats in sync, and feeling equally grateful for the other’s presence.

It was Monday when John was knocking sheepishly on Alex’s front door again, but this time, he was adorned by a scrape on his forehead and a bloody lip. Alex beckoned him in, would help him nonetheless, but he wanted to know what happened.

“What happened this time?” He asked as he started to dress the wound on John’s forehead. John went into detail about how he bet Herc (a shared friend of theirs, much larger than either of the two; it didn’t surprise Alex that John came away injured, okay) that he could beat him up, and of course, John lost. “I thought I told you to try to be more careful,” Alex deadpanned, eyes narrowing.

“I said I would try,” John spoke with sarcasm, and cocked a brow, lips curving up into a smirk, “I never said I would succeed.”

“John!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first ever work on ao3 so please let me know what you think of it or give constructive criticism! thanks for reading I hope you enjoy!


End file.
